Total Drama Revenge of the Island Wiki:Dawn
Dawn is a contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and will be placed on the Toxic Rats. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I love to read people’s auras. *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Kenya Lennan – to calm me down. Green, like Mother Earth. The Draft, but it’s certainly not an accurate portrayal. All-natural soy burgers and tofu fries. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': My dreams are never crazy. I control my own dreams. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': When I told my parents that I was great at reading people’s minds. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I once got someone’s zodiac sign totally wrong! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I gave tarot readings to all my friends. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to get into history and become a historian. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': The warlock Larafin… he’s amazing! We’d both read each other’s palms. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: I’d go out with friends and enjoy the forest. Coverage Design Dawn was the character whose design changed completely since the original concept of Total Drama Reloaded, even more drastic as Mike, Cameron, Zoey and Dakota's designs did. In the original 12-contestant lineup, her name was "Molly". Her original design consisted of pale skin, short jet black hair, light blue earrings, a white t-shirt, four red wristbands, baggy dark blue-green jeans, green shoes and she was one of the tallest females in the concept. After, the original design was redesigned and her named was changed to "Dawn" and she became the shortest female or overall, the shortest contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, being the same height as Cameron, another drastic change to her design. Her design consists of long, light blonde hair, pale skin, a light blue dress shirt with a green cardigan over it, a black skirt over purple tights and small black sneakers. Though, her original design was recycled in some ways, as her earrings and wristbands are currently used on Zoey. However, the only thing that was kept on her from her original design was her skin tone, her eye type and the shape of her ears. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Dawn is described as a moonchild. **Additionally, Todd Kauffman described the term "moonchild" as "a nice way of saying 'weirdo'." **Another famous term for "moonchild" is a Wicca in training. *Dawn's design is the most changed design from the Total Drama Reloaded original concept, as her design and name were drastically changed. *As shown in the third trailer for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and the promotional images from the Cakes Entertainment page, Dawn likes to meditate. *Dawn is one of two characters to have had their name changed. **Interestingly, Dawn's original name (Molly) is a diminutive form of Jo's original name (Mary). *According to her biography, she seems to be a vegetarian, she's in-touch with nature and she read her friends' future. **This is a similar personality to past contestant Bridgette. Gallery Image:Molly.png|Dawn's original design. Image:DawnTDROTI.png|Dawn is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale trailer. Image:dawnpromo.png|Dawn, in a promotional image. Image:Tdroti9.png|Dawn with the others on the beach. Image:Pic1.JPG|Dawn is seen running with the other contestants... Image:Pic2.JPG|...but she's tired from the running. Image:Pic3.JPG|Dawn, along with B, Zoey, Jo, and Mike, see a toilet flying at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...and they dodge it. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Dawn, along with B, Sam, and Lightning, sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Image:Cheering.png|Dawn, along with Sam, B, and Lightning, are cheering. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Dawn and her team passing the Mutant Maggots in a challenge. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Dawn with her team during the same challenge. Image:Dawncalming.jpg|Dawn meditating on a tree stump. Image:830px-Dawnpj's.png|Dawn meditating in her cabin... Image:Dawnspooked.png|...while a firefly frightens her. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats